This invention relates to a pull type rake having a main frame and a pair of secondary frames which are connected to the main frame for movement between a transport closed position and an operative open position.
The rake of this invention is sometimes known as a "V" rake or a bifold rake. Representative of the prior art is the patent to Tonutti U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,853. The rake of this patent involves a control assembly for pivoting the rake arms between their open and closed positions wherein the control assembly is rigidly connected to the rake arm by gusset plates allowing an arm of the control assembly to extend between a pair of rake wheels. It is an object of the present invention to position the control assembly above the rake wheels and allow the rake arms to pivot in such a manner that they can follow the contour of the ground. By positioning the control assembly above the rake wheels, it does not interfere with the rake wheels but also allows larger windrows of raked material to form thereunder.
Another representative "V" type rake is manufactured by Sitrex, Srl. in Perugia, Italy. The control assembly for operating the rake arms is raised above the rake arms but not above the rake wheels and still extends between the rake wheels. A single hydraulic cylinder on either side extends between a post on the rake arm and the center main frame.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rigid primary frame having a pair rake arms pivoted thereto about horizontal and vertical axes to allow the rake arms to float over the ground and pivot between open and closed positions.
A further object of the present invention is for each of the rake arms to have pivotally connected to their outer ends extension rake arms which will allow the rake wheels to better follow the contour of the ground. A problem associated with the addition of the extension rake arms is providing an actuating rod for raising and lowering the rake wheels which will operate across the hinge connection between the rake arm and the extension rake arm. This problem has been overcome by the present invention through the use of an actuating rod mounted to the rake arm and the extension rake arm across the pivot connection by including a hinge rod which is pivotally interconnected between two actuating rod portions. The hinge rod is positioned across the hinge connection between the rake arm and the rake arm extension such that the hinge rod pivotal connections move alternately between positions coaxial with the axis of the pivotal connection between the rake arm and rake arm extension. Thus, it is seen that the actuating rod can still operate to raise and lower the rake wheels as the rake arm extension pivots up and down as the rake travels over irregular ground.